Why do things Change?
by Samantha Kate Edwards
Summary: I use to live in Kohona,but now I live in LA with my brothers and dad.I haven't been back since I moved which was 8 years ago.So now,along with my brother I'm finaly returning.But everything has changed.May turn to M later, not sure yet.
1. Going Back

Summary: I lived in L.A. for 8 years with my brothers and Dad, but use to live in Kohona. And my best friends were Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. I haven't been back since I came to L.A. So now I'm going back to Kohona along with my brother, J.T. And when I get there everything has changed. And there is something about me that they didn't know about. Don't know what parings yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I got the Vampire with a soul from the guy who created Buffy the vampire slayer. 

This is my first fanfic.

Chapter 1

"You know what?" I said to my brothers, from the table in the living room.

"What?" asked J.T. from the couch, where he was playing Halo with Jason.

"I really miss my friends in Kohona. I mean I haven't seen them since I moved here." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Well, why don't you go see them," Jason said as he beat J.T. again for the 4th time. "You lose again Bro. Let's see that's 4 weeks of patrolling."

"Whatever. Play again?"

"Sure, if you want to patrol for the rest of your life, then I'm fine with it."

"Just choose your player."

"You think that Dad would let me go?" I asked as I got up and sat down on the recliner. "I mean with everything that's goin' on now…"

"Just ask him. I mean the worst thing that he can do is say no. And we can handle everything here. So no worries," Jas said

"I guess your right." I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. '_Dad should be up by now.' _I thought. I got up and headed out of the room.

"Where you goin?" J.T. asked as he finally beat Jas. "HA!! Beatcha!! Now you have to do my patrolling for a week!!" Jas just rolled his eyes.

"To go ask Dad. Might as well, get it over with."

"Ask me what?" I turned around and saw my Dad standing behind me.

"Oh, if I could go to back to Kohona for a few days?"

He just shrugged and said, "I don't care. You just have to take one of J.T. with you."

"What?!?" We both said

"Why does he have to go with me? I mean, I'll probably have to be savin' him most of the trip!!"  
"Hey!! And I might have other things that I have to do. Not babysitting _HER _on the other side of the world!!"  
"Take it or leave it. I just don't want Sam to go by herself because no telling what might happen."

"Fine. I'll go call the air line." I mumbled.

"Wait!! What if I don't wanna go?"

"It'll delay your patrolling for a while," I whispered to him.

"I'll go pack," he said going up to his room.

"I'll go call the air line," I said again. I left the room headed up to my room.

I grew up in Kohona until I was 10, when I moved to L.A. with my dad and brothers. I was friends with all the kids, but my best friends were Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke was the same age as me, but Itachi was 2 years older than us.

When I was 7 my mom and step-dad died on an S-rank mission. So with my brothers and dad in L.A., I went to live with the Chinas.

They took me in and treated me like I was their own. Mikado was so thrilled to finally have another girl in the house. And Fugacity treated me like a daughter. He even said that before I could go out with a boy he had to meet him first.

And my relationship with the guys never changed. We all hung out together, and did just about everything. When ever you saw one the others wasn't to far. And Itachi being who he was helped the rest of us with our training when he wasn't busy with his own training.

One day when I was 10 I got a letter from my dad, saying that he had just heard about my mother, and wanted me to come and live with him and my brothers in America. And inside the letter was a plane ticket. It was leaving in a week. So I talked this over with my 'Family,' came to the decision to go.

They were all sad with this, but happy for me. But I've never seen my dad or brothers. I told them that I would go and see how I liked it over there and if I didn't like it then I would come back. But if I did then I would came back during the summer. So, I left and haven't been back since. Now I'm 18.

When I got to L.A. I was in for a big surprise. I found out that I wasn't just an ordinary ninja girl. I was half-vampire. And my father a vampire with a soul, named Marcus. My mother had married him and had 8 kids, 7 boys and 1 girl. But my parents divorced when Mom was 3 months pregnant with me. She moved to Kohona when I was a year old. There she met and married my step-father, Pein.

Throughout the 8 years that I've been here, I've become stronger. Dad honed my vampire senses. I became a creature of the night and day. I have all the strengths of vampires and none of their weakness. Same goes for my brothers. They also honed my skills as a fighter. Although, with training to be a ninja since I was 3, and training with Itachi, the Uchiha Prodigy, fighting wasn't really a problem.

I just got off the phone with the airlines and got 2 first class tickets to Japan. '_I can't believe I'm finally goin' back. I bet they won't even recognize me,'_ I thought. I looked at the picture I had of the 4 of us. Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of me with our arms around each other. Itachi was behind us giving Naruto and Sasuke bunny ears.

I giggled a bit. No one beside the 3 of us knew about this side of Itachi. The playful one. All anyone saw was the serious side of him, but when it was just the 4 of us, then he would relax and play pranks on the rest of us. That's where Naruto got the idea to do pranks on the village. We all admired him for that. Itachi could be the prodigy that the clan wanted him to be, but behind all of that was someone who just wanted to be carefree.

I took the picture of us and walked to the mirror and compared what I looked like then to what I look like now. I still had long, dark brown curls, but I had blonde highlights now. My ice blue eyes no longer had that innocent look that they once had. My face now shows that I've seen so much more than I should. _'I guess I've grown up a lot these past few years.'_

"Hey, Sam," the voice of my brother, J.P. cut through my thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said as I went into my closet to get my suit case.

"So you really going?" He asked as he sat in my computer chair.

"Yeah. I just wish that J.T. didn't have to go."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I've never been anywhere by myself. Not that I don't mind J.T. comin' with me it's just…"

"You just want to see what you could do on you own," J.P. interrupted.

"Exactly. How am I ever gonna do that if Dad keeps makin' one of you baby-sit me?" I folded my pants and shirts into my bag, then went into the connecting bathroom and got my shampoo, conditioner, ect, and putting them in the side pockets. "But anyway. I can't wait to go back. I bet the guys won't even recognize me."

"Yeah, you're not the spoiled 10 year old brat that you were when you first moved here. I bet you were a real firecracker when you were a kid."

I was not spoiled. I was just acting out. Well, I think that's it." I looked at the luggage on the bed.

"Gosh, how long are you gonna be there? A year?"

"Whatever."

"So when does our flight leave, Mutt?" J.T. said as he came through the door.

"9:30 tonight, Baboon." I crossed my arms as he sat on the bed, tipping the bags over a little bit. "If that spills then you're packing it back up."

"Oh, it won't fall. So how long are we gonna be gone?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided yet."

"Hmm… So, what's it like over there?"

"Well, the village it's self is big almost about the size of L.A. And at night you can see the stars. Hmm… there's this ramen stand that we always went to, because Naruto was ramen crazed. There are woods surrounding the whole village. It's really beautiful."

"Wow!! Can't wait to get there."

"Oh, yeah we have to walk everywhere."

"Oh, man!!" J.T. flopped back on the bed causing the bag to tilt and spill on top of him. Me and J.P. looked at each other and busted out laughing.

FF 4 hours

"So you guys think that you can survive without me for awhile?" I asked my family.

"We'll manage," Dad said as he hugged me. "You just have a good time. And be careful."

"Will do."

"And you and J.T. stay out of trouble." Jason said eyeing us. Me and J.T. looked at each other.

"Who? Us? Trouble?" J.T. said looking insulted. They all raised an eyebrow at us. "Okay we'll try."

"Flight 180 to Kohona now boarding," the flight attendant announced.

"Well, that's us." I said as I put my back pack on.

"Hey, how come they got airplanes and not cars?" J.T. asked.

"I was just kidding. They have cars." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you two be good," Dad said as he gave us another hug.

"We always are," I said as we pulled out if the hug. We hugged our other brothers and went to the door. I handed the lady my ticket, and turned to my family again. I waved and turned around and boarded the plane.

Please tell me how I did? This is like my first story. Constructive Criticism welcome.


	2. Welcome Back!

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:So as we all know I don't own Naruto. And this goes for the rest of the story. **

**And please tell me what you think . Constructive critism always welcome.**

Chapter 2

The plane landed at the Kohona airport. _'Home sweet Kohona,'_ I thought as we stepped into the parking garage looking for our rental car.

"So how does it feel to back?" J.T. asked as he walked beside me.

"I don't know yet. Oh, here's the car," I said as I saw a dark blue ford explorer. "You want me to drive?" I asked as we put our luggage in the back.

"Yeah, you know this place better than I do." I nodded and climbed in the driver's seat, and J.T. climbed into the passenger's seat.

"So, where to, Mutt?"

"The Hokage's Tower."

"Why?"

"Because, I wanna go see the old man. He was like a grandfather to me when I lived here. You see, when Mom and Pein died I kinda acted out. I acted out in class, snuck out at night."

"Did the Uchihas know?"

"No. The only ones that knew were Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. But they didn't tell anyone. So, finally, when I was at the K.I.A Stone…"

"K.I.A. stone?"

"Killed In Action. Anyhow, when I went there one day by myself, six months after they died; I was standing there crying, because, even though I had my friends and the Uchihas, I felt as if I was alone. That I didn't belong anywhere…."

_Flashback_

_So while I was standing there crying I heard a voice say "So, this is what you do when no one is looking," I turned around and saw that it was the 3__rd__ Hokage. I wiped my tears and turned around, hoping that he won't see the new tears that were threatening to fall. _

"_You know its okay to cry for you parents," He said coming to stand beside me. _

"_I'm not crying!! Why would I cry? A shin obi isn't suppose to cry, not when your family died in service of the village!!" I shouted at him, the tears beginning to fall. "Momma and Daddy died serving the village. What's more honorable than that?!"_

"_Calm down Samantha. I meant no dishonor. But I know that you miss them, and that you have been acting up in class." He turned to me and hugged me. I was shocked at first, then I sobbed like I had wanted to do, but didn't want anyone to see. "It's alright to cry," He said. _

_And since I looked up to him as my grandfather. And after that day, my grades went up, and I didn't seek out like I use to. And finally I was able to let go and be happy once again._

_End Flashback_

"So, when I got the letter from Dad, I talked to him after I talked to the Uchihas, and asked what to do."

"And what did he say? 'Leave and never return. You're such a pain in the butt'?"

"No!! He told me to listen to my heart. And I did."

"Hmm…" I rolled my eyes as I got onto the highway. _'Everything's changed so much,' _I thought as I turned the radio on. Fergi was on singing 'Big girls don't cry'.

About 30 minutes later we pulled up into the Hokage's Tower's parking lot. I turned the engine off and looked at my brother. "So you wanna go in with me or what?"

"I think I'll go in. I wanna meet the guy who turned my sister from her bad ways," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck.

Just as I got out I heard, "Watch out!!" and saw a flash of blonde hair and black clothes. Then I was on the ground, with something heavy on me

"Oww…" I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm soo sorry," I looked up to a hand. I grabbed it and was pulled up. I looked to see who had ran into me, and saw familiar blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair.

"Naruto?"

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Umm…"

"Sam!! Are you okay?" J.T. asked as he came around the car.

I shook my head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked back at Naruto as realization came to him.

"Sam? Is that really you?" I nodded my head and he hugged me. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. He pulled back and looked at me. "Gosh, how we missed you Sam!! Look, Teme. It's Sam. Believe it!!" he said looking back over his shoulder.

I looked behind him and saw another face that I hadn't seen in a long time. "Sasuke?"

"Sam?"

"Sasuke!!" I ran too him and hugged him. I felt him tense for a minute, but then he relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled out of the hug and looked at both of them. "Gosh, do you know how much I missed you guys!!"

"We missed you too. So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked me.

"Well, I really missed you guys and so I thought that I'd come and see you. Oh, and this is my brother, J.T. J.T., this is two of my best friends, Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hi!!" Naruto said excitedly. "So you're her brother. Cool!! You know you too could be twins?"

"Yeah we've heard that," J.T. said.

"Hn…." was all Sasuke said. I looked at him, finally getting a real good look at him. He was different. He was dark. He wasn't the happy boy that I once knew. Always looking up to Itachi, trying to be like him. He looked more serious, like he hasn't laughed in years. I wonder what happed that made him like that.

Then I looked at Naruto. He changed a little be, but not much. He still had that goofy smile that I knew. I smiled as I was finally with two of the guys that I had missed so much. "So, I'm goin' to see Lord Hokage. You wanna come with?"

Naruto looked down, and Sasuke stiffened. I furrowed my brows together. "What is it?"

"The old man died," Naruto said looking up with sadness in his eyes.

"W-what? How?" I couldn't believe it. The old man was dead. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"He died protecting the village from that snake, Orochimaru," I could see Naruto clenching his fist. And I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I saw that Sasuke had tense some more. Apparently a lot had gone on while I was gone.

I nodded and said, "Apparently, we need to talk after I visit the Hokage. Whose is it now?" I asked heading into the Tower.

"One of the legendary Sannin, Tsuande."

"Wow. The council's been wanting a Sannin for a while, so I guess they finally get one."

FF

After I had met the new Hokage, I went with Naruto and Sasuke to the Ramen stand. And before I had even been through half of my bowl, Naruto was already on his 4th. "Gee, slow down Naru, you're gonna choke." I said.

He looked up at me with a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed and said, "Nobody's called me that since you moved."

I smiled and looked at Sasuke. "So… where's Itachi? On a mission?" I saw both of them tense up. "What? What happened?"

Naruto sighed, "Itachi is an S-rank criminal. About 3 years after you left Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan. Leaving only Sasuke alive."

My eyes widened. "What!?" I looked and saw that Sasuke had left. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe the same reason that Jon is trying to kill us. To get the power," J.T suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. Sasuke hardly ever talks anymore. Ever since the massacre he's become obsessed with power to kill Itachi. He even went to Orochimaru once, but I brought him back."

"Wow. A lot has changed since I left." I stirred my Ramen with my chopsticks and sighed. "Well, come on J.T. We need to go check in at the hotel."

"Hmm…." He said wiping his mouth.

"Wait so you guys are staying at the motel?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you guys stay at my house!!"

"Oh, no we couldn't…." I started

"Yeah you could. I got a 2 bedroom apartment and the couch opens out into a bed. Please, I wanna get to spend so time with you before you leave again."

"Well…" I looked at J.T., who just shrugged his shoulders, saying that it was my call. "Alright."

"Yeah!!" I laughed as he punched his fist in the air. "Come on!! We can play Guitar Hero!!"

"Yes!!" J.T. yelled. I rolled my eyes. They were so much alike sometimes. We went to my car, not knowing that two people were watching us across the street.

With the 2 guys

"So, the Kyuubi has a friend. Maybe we can use her against him," said the bigger one. He looked at his ever silent partner. "Itachi-san?"

Itachi stayed silent. His mind was back in the past, to when was just the 4 of us. "Hn…" was all he said before he put the car in drive and started to follow us.


	3. Itachi

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the smell of ramen. _'Same old Naruto.' _ I thought shaking my head. I got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. When I got in there, I saw Naruto and J.T. sitting at the counter eating ramen. "Gah, Naruto don't you eat anything else besides ramen?" I asked him as I got myself a bowl and sat down beside J.T.

"Nope," he smiled around a mouth full of ramen. I shook my head and started eating.

"Hey, don't say anything, Sis. You remember that one month where you ate nothing but pizza," J.T. said.

"Yeah, but Naruto's been eating nothing but ramen ever since I've known him."

"I have not," Naruto pouted. "When ever we went to the Uchiha's or to your house I ate whatever they fixed."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. The rest of the time was silent. After we had finished eating I helped Naruto clean the dishes. After that he left to go see the Hokage and that left me and J.T. by ourselves. I was in the bedroom, when I decided to go to the park. I grabbed my jacket and went into the living room, where J.T. was watching T.V. "I'm going to the park. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Just try not to destroy the house. Naruto might not let us stay here anymore."

"Whatever." I looked at him and saw that he was half asleep.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Moron." And with that I was out the door. I walked outside and head to the park, just down the street. As I walked I got the feeling that I was being followed. So I took a deep breath and smelled that two people were behind me a few feet. One smelled like… fish? _'What kinda person smells like fish?'_ I thought as I tried to place the other sent. _'This one seems familiar. Where have I smelled this before?'_

I walked past the park into the shopping district, where there were a lot of people around with the two trailing me. I went through the crowd trying to lose them. I was almost to the academy when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Come with us," said a cold voice. I looked up and saw another person from my childhood, Itachi Uchiha.

"Long time, no see, Ita," I muttered. "And what if I don't want to come with you?" I asked trying to get free, but his grip just tightened around my arm.

"Then it will be unpleasant for you."

"Go ahead, do what ever you want. I still won't come with you. I know all about what you have done."

"Hn… since you don't care about your own safety, then what of that of your brother."

My eyes widened, he wouldn't dare. Would he? 8 years ago, I would believe that he wouldn't. But now? After what Naruto has told me, I don't know what he's capable of. I sighed and nodded. I couldn't risk J.T. getting hurt or worse.

He led me back through the crowd to a black Lincoln. "Why is it that all the bad guys have black cars?" I muttered. Itachi opened the back door and waited for me to climb in. After I was in he climbed in behind me and shut the door.

I looked forward to see a mean that looked like a shark staring back at me. _'So no wonder he smelled like fish.'_

"So you finally caught her. You know girlie you gave us quite a chase," Fish Sticks said.

"I'm so glad I could help," I said sarcastically.

"Hn… Let's go," Itachi said. I looked over at him. He hadn't changed much. He still acted cold, but I wondered if he would if it was just the two of us. I smiled at how much he and Sasuke looked alike. I shook my head, and looked out the window as Sushi drove through the traffic.

"Do you know why we have captured you?" Fish Sticks asked looking at me through the rear view mirror. I turned back to him.

"You know when they say 'Fish out of water.' They didn't mean it literally."

"You better watch it girlie. Don't you know who I am?" He growled.

"Hmm….I haven't been in the country in the last 8 years so I don't know who's who."

"I'm Kisame. One of the legendary Swordsmen. One of the Akatsuki."

"Hmm…. Nope sorry. I'm drawing a blank. But the Akatsuki sounds familiar though."

Kisame was just about to say something else when Itachi interrupted him. "Kisame…" he said in a cold tone. Although he didn't say it, I could hear the warning in his voice. Kisame turned his attention back to the road.

I turned to Itachi and asked, "So why have you kidnapped me?"

"Hn…because you are the Kyuubi's friend."

"Yeah, so….I'm also Sasuke's friend too. And once yours. Do you want to have a reunion?"

"Something like that." I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. I sighed and turned back to the window as I pulled out my ipod. I watched as we went out of the gates. _'I just got back and now I'm leaving again.'_ I sighed again. _'I wonder how long it will take J.T. to realize that something is wrong.' _ You see I have a tendency to just go off for a few days without telling anyone. So it'll probably take a while for him to realize that I'm gone.

I turned to Itachi when I felt him tap my shoulder. I pulled my headphone. "May I help you?" I asked him.

"You have to put this on," he held up a blindfold.

"Because…."

"Because _if_ you escape then you won't be able to find your way out."

"Riight," I said as I took the blindfold and put it on. "You just don't trust me. Even though I should be the one to have the trust issues."

"Why is that?"

"Because you guys are S-rank criminals, and now are officially my kidnapers."

"You know what girlie, I think I'm starting to like you." I heard the fish sticks say.

"You know I have a name, Sushi."

"I have a name too. If you call me by my name then I'll call you by yours. Deal?"

"Deal. By the way my name is Sam." I felt the car come to a stop, and heard the front door open, soon followed by my door being opened. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the car. Kisame untied the blindfold and I saw the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

There was a 3 story house, with a wrap around porch, with shrubs around the bottom. A couple of bedrooms had a balcony on the outside. And around the back was the woods, and what looked like to be the beginning of a garden.

"Wow, for a bunch of S-rank criminals, you have a beautiful house," I said as we walk to the house. Itachi was in front, with me and Kisame behind.

"Zetsu kinda has a thing for landscaping. And the leader wants to keep off the suspicion."

"Riiight… And a house in the middle of nowhere with a house full of men isn't suspicious." He kept silent. "See what I mean. Unless they think that all of you are gay, then it probably wouldn't be a problem." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I have a point."

He grunted and stepped back for me to follow Itachi in. I went into the house and was amazed by how it looked on the inside. A dump. There were kunai, shuriken, and other stuff lying around.

"OMG!! This place is a pigsty!!"

"Well, we are a bunch of S-rank criminals," Kisame said.

"I thought, from the outside, that this would be clean."

"Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Apparently not," I said as I stepped over something that I did not want to know.

"Come on. Our leader wants to meet you," Kisame said taking the lead.

'_So instead of "Take me to your leader" it's "Come to our leader." Defiantly a turn around.' _ I thought. We came to some stairs that led downward. "So, what you're gonna put me in a dungeon?" I asked.

"No. This is where Leader-sama's office is."

"Okay, then. Is he a vampire or something? Because that's kinda creepy," _'although I outta be use to it by now.'_

"No, but he keeps it down here because it's sound proof."

"Sound proof?"

"You'll see." We came to a hall way that had two doors on each side and one at the end. We walked down the hall to the last one and Itachi knocked.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side. _'That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?'_ We entered through the door. The room was dimly lighted, with a desk in the middle that had what looked like a picture frame on it, and a few scattered papers. There was one behind it that had a laptop that had a red cloud with a black background and a few papers. There were bookshelves on either side of the desks. And there were two chairs in front of the first desk.

"Leader-sama, we have brought bait to capture the Kyuubi," Kisame said as he pushed me down in the chair. I glared up at him as he did. I looked up and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Hm… I see. What is your name?" He asked. _'Damn it!! Where have I heard that voice before?'_

"Sam," I said coolly. I saw his eyes widen, then go back to normal.

"Sam, welcome to the Akatsuki. You may call me Leader-sama."

"Unlikely chance of that happening."

"Hm…you'll be staying in the Uchiha's room, until the Kyuubi comes for you."

"Yeah, me. I get to be used a bait to lure in my best friend," I said sarcastically. "Now I know how worms feel."

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as my head was thrown to the side. I growled as I looked at Itachi. "You will learn to respect your captors," he said coldly.

"Why should I respect you?" I snarled at him. "You kill your family, except Sasuke, join a group of gay-ass, S-rank criminals, and kidnap me to get to Naruto!!" By this time I had stood up, and was facing Itachi.

"Hey!!" Kisame said. "We're not gay!!"

I turned to him and smirked. "Then what do you call that only has grown men?"

"A men only organization."

"Riight."

"Enough," we faced the leader. "You may all go now. I'm staring to have a headache."

Itachi grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the office, up the stairs and to his room (I assumed it was his room), and slammed me against the wall. I winced as my back it the wood, and glared at him. "Don't be getting any ideas, Uchiha," I growled. I doubled over as his fist connected with my stomach.

"You _will_ learn to respect me," he said.

"I highly doubt that," I wheezed out. He grabbed my hair and made me look at him. He had his Sharingan on, and had three tomoes, instead of two of them like he had when I left, that were spinning. Then darkness consumed me.


End file.
